Here With You
by Ranma Inverse
Summary: Shinichi gets the guts to tell Ran the secret. ^_^ A songfic. -Written cause we need more Detective Conan fics on ff.net!!-^_^ Read and Review, please!


DetectiveConanfic1

**Here With You**   
by Ranma Inverse   
-Songfic: Song, _Hanging By A Moment _owned by Lifehouse-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Author's note: I heard this song and I HAD to write a songfic using it...and there aren't enough romantic Detective Conan fics! T.T! More! more! *strangles all the fanfic authors who've written for Detective Conan* WRITE MOREEEE!!!! Even if it's not romantic! More DC fics! ^_^ Hope you like this songfic, by the way. This fic takes place somewhere during the series, but also a what if. ^~_

_ Please be gentle with the reviews..this is my first Detective Conan fic. T.T_   
  
  
  


_desperate for changing_   
_starving for truth_

Shinichi sighed as he looked up at Ran, who held his hand as they were walking. Ran looked down at him. "Is something wrong, Conan?" She had such beautiful blue eyes...eyes that missed him. Missed him when he was right beside her, but he couldn't tell her that he was Shinichi. How would she react to it? Wouldn't she hate him for it, and tell him she didn't want to know him anymore, because of the form he was forced to live with now? He would find an antidote, he told himself. He'd find an antidote so he could hold her in his arms as Shinichi. He fought a blush. If she wouldn't mind being in them. 

_closer to where I started_   
_chasing after you_

He smiled brightly up at Ran. He had no time to contemplate things now, not when Ran needed his help. "No, I'm fine! What about you, Ran?" Her blue eyes showed sadness, then it disappeared as she smiled and sat down on a bench they were walking past. Shinichi sat next to her, his own blue eyes filled with concern. "Ran?" 

_I'm falling even more in love with you_   
_letting go of all I've held onto_

Ran shook her head. "Conan-kun, you remember how I've told you that I love Shinichi?" Shinichi nodded, failing to hold in a blush. Ran took no note of it. "Well...I'm really beginning to wonder...if he even wants to talk to me ever again. Sure, he says he's working on crimes and other important things, but can't he talk to me too?" Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, and Shinichi bent up to wipe them away. Ran's eyes widened slightly, then smiled sadly. "Conan-kun, you really are like a little brother I can tell anything to. Whenever I'm with you, I feel...I feel like Shinichi's with me too, whenever you're with me. It's comforting." Ran picked Shinichi up and seated him on her lap, wrapping her arms around him and holding him gently. "I miss him so much...I'm don't know whether I'm going to run to him crying next time I see him, or if I'm going to be angry and try to kick him." Her words made Shinichi smile slightly. Yes, Ran was still Ran. 

_I'm standing here until you make me move_   
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

She put him back beside her and he scooted close to her, watching her closely. She seemed deep in thought now, and eventually turned her head in his direction. "Conan-kun, do you want to go back now?" Shinichi shook his head. Ran smiled softly. 

"I don't want to leave you." Shinichi said, softer than he usually spoke. Ran's smile became even gentler and she reached a hand down to put on Shinichi's head. 

"Conan-kun, you're so nice." 

_forgetting all I'm lacking_   
_completely incomplete_

Shinichi stood up on his tip-toes and smiled up at Ran. "I'm here for you while Shinichi-niichan isn't able to be with you!" And so he would, always trying to make sure Ran was as happy as he could make her while the Shinichi she knew couldn't come back. He was an incomplete form, and had to become his older self once again by finding that antidote...and he had to find it soon. 

_I'll take your invitation_   
_you take all of me now_

Ran stood up and took one of Shinichi's small, child hands in hers and began walking. "Let's go back home, Conan-kun." Shinichi nodded, and looked at Ran's hand as they headed home. Not his home, he shook his head. Ran and her father's home, the two had decided to let him stay there with them, thanks to Dr. A(whathisname). 

_I'm falling even more in love with you_   
_letting go of all I've held onto_   
_I'm standing here until you make me move_   
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Shinichi's thought ended abruptly as something clicked in his mind. He stopped walking, his hand sliding out of Ran's and falling to his side. Ran stopped and turned to face him. "Conan-kun?" 

He was staring at the ground, looking extremely uncomfortable. "R-Ran..." Ran walked over to him and bent her knees and back forward, looking at him. "...Ra...uh...mime...shinkich...ii.....nee.." Shinichi shook his head and looked up at Ran's questioning blue eyes. "Ran..I'm....I'm not really a child. I was drugged...and it shrunk my body and..I'm sorry...Ran..." 

_I'm living for the only thing I know_   
_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

Ran's eyes filled with suprise and confusion. "Conan-kun, you're playing, right? What are you saying?" 

"I'm...really.....Shinichi...." 

_and I don't know what I'm diving into_   
_just hanging by a moment here with you_

Ran's eyes widened slowly as the words hit her. "Shi..ni...chi?" For some reason, it all made sense. How Conan acted...how he blushed when she hugged him...everything made sense. She felt anger, and sadness that he hadn't told her sooner, but she had joy filling up her heart. Tears began to spill out of her blue eyes and falling onto her cheeks. Shinichi..._Shinichi_...he was Conan. Conan was Shinichi. Shinichi was...here...with her. He had comforted _her_ when she missed Shinichi, he had always told her that he was sure Shinichi missed her too. All the while, he _was_ Shinichi. 

_there's nothing else to lose_   
_there's nothing else to find_

His eyes widened as he saw the tears fall. He had expected her to hit him, to scream at him, to tell him she hated him for keeping the secret from her for so long...not _tears_. "R-ran...I'm sorry..." The tears went from trickling to cascading and Ran pulled him into an embrace. 

"Shi...ni...chi..." She said between sobs. "You were here...but you weren't here...you...are Conan-kun, Conan-kun..is you. Shi..ni...chi...I missed...you so much..." Shinichi wrapped his child-arms around Ran's neck and loosened in her embrace. As long as she was with him, there wasn't anything else he needed. 

_there's nothing in the world_   
_that could change my mind_

"Ran, I thought you'd be hitting me and yelling at me, not crying. I'm sorry." 

"Stop apologizing. Once is enough." She sobbed once more and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, letting the embrace end and looking at Shinichi. 

_there is nothing else_   
_there is nothing else_   
_there is nothing else_

"Explain to me again...how...you got stuck like this?" Ran asked. "I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner." 

Shinichi looked around, then took a deep breath. "That day where I disappeared, I had thought something was suspicious and I wanted to check it out. I was caught by the suspicious people and was forced to take a pill...I think it was a pill. It was supposedly a poison to kill me, but instead, it turned me into this." He guestured to himself. "Anyone who found out I was Shinichi, would be in danger...but...I couldn't keep it a secret from you any longer." 

He winced as Ran's fist met his cheek, gentle compared to most of her punches. "Stupid Shinichi! I can take care of myself, don't try to protect me! Even if it is...nice." She murmured the last part, looking away. 

_desperate for changing_   
_starving for truth_

Shinichi blinked. He had heard her last sentence..hadn't he? He blushed and looked away. "Well, I have to be protective of you..." He drifted off and looked at Ran, turning his head. "...and since you're so reckless, I definitely have to think about your safety!" He grinned as Ran clenched her fist, then stopped. 

_I'm closer to where I started_   
_chasing after you_

Ran was blushing three shades of red. "If you're Conan-kun...then...you heard..." She put a hand over her mouth. 

_I'm falling even more in love with you_   
_letting go of all I've held onto_

"I...I feel the same." Shinichi once again felt a small blush rise upon his face, speaking almost below a whisper for the last part. Ran blushed even deeper (if that was possible) and smiled at him a little shyly. 

_I'm standing here until you make me move_   
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

He smiled at her softly in return. "I should have waited until I was cured to tell you-" Shinichi blinked as Ran layed a finger over his mouth. 

"No, this way...I feel better. I know you're here, even if your real form isn't." She giggled. "No wonder you were acing everything in elementary school! It's better than High School work though, huh?" Shinichi laughed and nodded. 

_I'm living for the only thing I know_   
_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_   
_and I don't know what I'm diving into_   
_just hanging by a moment here with you_ __

Ran stood up and held out a hand. "You pretty muched solved all the mysteries my dad got...no wonder. You play a very good kid, Shinichi!" She smiled teasingly. He caught on and narrowed his eyes a little, a mock frown playing upon his lips. 

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" She laughed and he finally took note of her extended hand and took it. 

"We should head home now."__

_just hanging by a moment_   
_hanging by a moment_   
_hanging by a moment_   
_hanging by a moment here with you_ __

The two slowly became fading black sillhoutes outlined by the sun setting as they walked back to Ran's home. 

"Ran! Leggo! You're squeezing my hand off!" 

"To make sure you don't run off! I haven't totally forgiven you yet!" 

"I said I was sorry!" 

"Sorry isn't good enough! You have to be nice to me for awhile until I _do _forgive you!" 

"But.." 

"No buts!" 

"B-"  
  
"I said no buts, Conan-kun!" 

"Good to see you're still using that name.." 

"Conan-kun, be quiet and get walking!" 

"Ow! You're gonna squeeze my hand off!" 

"You stated that already." 

..... 

End ^_^;;;   
  
  



End file.
